riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mar War
The Mar War also known as The New Mar Continental War was a Nine month Conflict that took place on the After Life realm of New Mar, between the 2 nations of both Germany and Tronica, in which was conducted and master mined by Tronic Republican General Viel Hiram, in order to destory New Harrison in order to claim Princess Panamala all to himself. Through the early months leading up to August, Germany appeared to be gaining the upper hand against Princess Pan and the rest of Tronica, eventually pushing the Tronica Repblic out of Bronia Point and into the Islands of Maralin. Despite heavy poundings from newly created Towers, similar to those surrounding the country of Germany and that were connected to the wall. The War began to take a turn for the worst, by September in which would later force God, to lift the Boarders of other realms in which no other resident would ever known until after the war. Zero was chosen and arrived at fast speed towards the aide of his youngest daughter Panamala in which allowed her to launch a large amphibious Invasion in order to try and reclaim her kingdom. Her Invasion succeeds and later manages to turn the tide of the War in her favor by over powering the Germans and sending them retreating back behind the Walls, towards the Night side of New Mar. Princess Pan agrees to General Viel's terms of an Invasion of Germany, but their first attempt is easly destroyed by the Towers as they entered the German Country side. Viel, than reveals to Princess Pan, that there was a weakness in the Towers surrounding the entire Country, and eventually leads her towards New Harrison's side of the Oceanic Gap, in which she destroys the Soul Terraformer, with a Core Pistol, which later causes the Towers to shut down and collapse all over the country of Germany, leaving behind large Gabs in the Walls in which allowed the Tronic Republic to continue their offensive through the Wall and towards Berlin. Upon occupying Frankfurt, Zero manages to sneak into the Soul Terraformer Realm, in which he manages to heal the System allowing the 22 Towers to come back online and replenish their Durability Damage, by raising from where they once collasped and back in their places. The Towers fire on all directions of the Republican Advance in which forces them to with draw back towards the wall, which quikcly shuts and entombs the Republic to their fates. Upon the failed Invasion of Germany, and the Towers back on line, Princess Panamala and New Harrison discussed their parts behind the conflict in which Zero eventually reveals that some one In Tronica has planned this conflict and was trying to get rid of Harrison, but couldn't remember or figure out who it was at the moment for he was forced to head back towards Ior Shora. 18 Months after the War, General Viel Hiram accidently revealed his whole scheme to his minions while Young John, and Tammie were listening in which they reported automatically to the princess with a recoding, of his entire plan and exposing how he was close to getting rid of New Harrison, if the Towers hadn't come back online. Enraged, Princess Panamala thanked the children and ordered her secratary in the most calm voice as she could put it to bring her Viel. Viel appears and attempts to lie in his defense stating that he had nothing to do with the war, and that he still had no idea of what lies beyond the Oceanic Gap. Seeing red, Princess Panamala executes Viel, but not before relieving him of his command. ''Trivia'' Category:Wars Category:Events Category:After Life Wars